The Protectors
by Desani
Summary: Wade is trouble and no one can save him- at least, he thinks so. The Shield and Chris Jericho will try to save him from whoever is hurting him. Originally by Madam Chainsaw.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Bros!

So, this was originally Madam Chainsaw's, but she gave it to me now.

I didnt change much, only minor changes- the first few chapters are just copied-and-pasted, later on chapters will be from me.

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own any of the people in this story. I dont even own the plot. So, nothing is mine- I'm just simply posting it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Nightmares are My Reality**

"Wade, my little British angel- Where are you?" His voice asked.

I tried my best to stay as silent as I could, I didn't want him- no - them, to find me again.  
I was hiding under their bed lying on my stomach. I couldn't recall how long I had been here for, but I knew I need to stay there. Or they'd hurt me... like they always did.

"Wade!" A deeper voice this time spoke. "We won't hurt you if you come out now!" That was a lie and I knew it, they always lied to me.

I could hear footsteps come towards the bed I was under, I held my breath covering my mouth with my hand. Now I could see one pair of feet walking around the bed, I couldn't see where the other one was.

"WADE!" The third voice came which was more aggressive, I knew I was in deep trouble now, he would always be the first to punish me for everything that went wrong.

And now with me hiding from them, I'll be lucky if they didn't kill me. My breathe hitched as I saw a pair of shoes stop before the bed, I bit my lip so hard in anxiety; blood trickled into my mouth.

I turned my head a little, trying to look under the blanket that covered the bed and down the sides of it. I couldn't see any shadows of their presence...

_Maybe they went away..._

Suddenly the part of the blanket I was trying to look under was lifted, my eyes were met with light blue ones.

"Found you!" He smirked. Before I had the chance to reacted I felt hands grip my ankles, my eyes opened wide as I was pulled out from under the bed. The one who grabbed my ankles spun me around so I was on my back, my legs twisted in an impossible way as he did.

"There you are, you little bitch!" He spat at me.

I cringed in pain as he tightened his grip on my ankles- tomorrow, his right grip will be an evident bruise.

"Please...don't hurt me..." I begged quietly.  
Even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. My arm's were now grabbed by the second man, I was then tossed like a rag doll onto the bed. I looked at them and saw all three taking off their clothes as quick as they could.

"By the time we're done with you, you'll be begging us to finish off your pathetic life."

My own clothes were taken off by the three older men, I was straddled by the one I hated most, the other two were now holding down my wrists and ankles. I didn't really get why they held me down, I never have the strength to fight back anymore.

"Please don't!" I continued to beg but I was silence as they gagged me with my own boxers, they always did this so they didn't have to hear my voice- sometimes it was a ball gag or some other thing that they bought in those explicit adult shops that can easily visually humiliate me- they told me they did it because the only thing that came out of my mouth was bullshit.

"Come on, you like what we do to you. You always do you slut!" The older man on top of me whispered while leaning down to me.

"Would you hurry up?" The bald man who was holding my ankles said. "I want my turn John!" He yelled and I almost choked on my boxers as he spoke 'his' name.

"Shut up Ryback, you and Sheamus can wait! I always get him first!" John shouted at the other two, but his attention soon came back to me.

I tried to tell him not to do what he was about to do, but my own underwear muffled my cries.  
I was too late anyway.  
He penetrating me, coming into me at full force.  
I cried out in pain, tears coming down my face as I was invaded with no preparation or lubrication (except for my own blood). My head went going blank as the only thing I could think of was that this was only the beginning, more was still to come...

My eyes opened wide as I felt like I was drowning... wait a minute - I was bloody drowning! Grabbing the sides of the bath tub I was in, I pulled myself up gasping for air.  
I must have fallen asleep.

Standing up from the bath and getting out. I dried myself off, careful not to put pressure on the tender purple bruises all over my body, I wrap the towel around my waist and head towards the sink. I brushed my teeth, after I spat out the white foam, I looked up. God, i looked horrible. I looked like I'd just been in a boxing match with the big show and Kane at the same time. I sighed. I should be used to sight if purple and black marks all over my body- I was a damn wrestler and also three men's bitch...  
My eyes were blood-shot and I had dark circles under them, I hadn't been getting any sleep as of lately thanks to John, Ryback, and Sheamus having sex...raping me at all times of the day or/and night.

How did I go from 'The Barrett Barrage' to John Cena's, Ryback's and Sheamus's little slut? In fact, forget that, I didn't want to think about how this all started. It would be too soon if I never thought of it again. Sighing again, I turned and grabbed my collar.

Yes, I had a collar- Sheamus had gotten it me and the other two made me wear it, saying it was a symbol that I belonged to them and no one else. Like anyone else could get near me, even if someone other than John, Sheamus, and Ryback looked at me then I would be 'punished' for it- Even though I couldn't stop other people's stares. Most didn't want to look at me because of all the bruise, they thought it was from me fighting everybody- but they weren't.

I looked at the engraved words on the metal coin-like tag that hung of the collar's loop.  
"British Angel"

I scoffed at the nickname and strapped the collar in place.  
Getting dressed, I groaned, I would have to go back out to them now.  
But there was one good thing that was coming: tomorrow was Friday Night Smackdown, meaning I could be out and about for a few minutes, pleasing the fans and mainly being in the ring without having one of the three men dominating my life around me...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! New Chapter up!

(I wanna acknowledge that CM Punk this Monday said something about his secret insecurities... weird part is, I wrote a fiction before called 'Am I Good Enough Yet?' which is on my page and it was pretty much about the same thing except I wrote it before the loss to The Undertaker, I may or may not add another chapter. I dont know.

You guys can check it out if you want... or dont, I'm not gonna force you.)

As always guys, I'm sorry for the mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: The usual. I'm poor ok? If I cant afford a bag of chips and a can of Monster... how am I going to own a person? Especially if that person works for a billion dollar company.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Search & Destroy**

_Friday Night Smackdown_  
_Nashville, Tennessee_

The Shield- Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins- were stalking the hallways to get Wade Barrett.

Why?

John Cena has disrespected CM Punk one too many times. So Punk had asked his boys to handle Wade, so he can use Wade to get to Cena. (AN: Punk doesn't know Wade is being abused.)  
It seemed like a perfect plan right?  
A big bad bare-knuckle brawler can take on some wannabe rapping soldier.

Dean stopped and turn to his two team mates.

"Right. We spilt up and look for Barrett, once finding him call back and then you know what to do."

"Got it." Seth said running off. Roman nodded his head and went back the way they came. Dean turned round again and sighed, they really needed to stop doing what Punk asked of them.  
He began to walk forward, but then a voice called him.

"You're name's Dean right?" Turning around again, Dean scanned the area with his eyes, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" Dean shouted into the shadow's, he assumed that's where the voice had come from.

"I'm here that's who..."

'Oh great, a funny guy.' Dean thought with a groan. "You know what I mean, what's your name?"

"That you should already know..." A figure stepped from the shadows.

Dean raised an eyebrow at who it was.

"And what could YOU of all people be doing here?"

"I need a little help..." The figure said looking a bit wary.

"Why do you need me?"

"No just you, the Shield."

_Meanwhile in another part of the arena..._

Seth climbed up into the air vents, they were easy to move around in thanks to Seth being so thin- plus, an easy way to listen into people's meetings and to hear their plans.

He crawled on his stomach, using his forearms and knees to move around westward.

After awhile Seth found himself in Vickie's locker room, peeking through the openings where normally air would flow through, Seth cringed and shuddered- there in the middle of the locker room was Vickie, completely bare with a sparkly champagne-colored dress in one hand and a black one in the other, deciding which to wear for tonight's show. Quickly closing his eyes, Seth cringed again as the image was burned into his mind. He turned around trying to go another route northwards after covering the west. Seth stopped once he heard a muffled scream. Looking in the directions of where the noise came from, Seth looked around then went towards it. He wonder if Dean or Roman had found the one they were looking for and start to gag the poor man, but once he arrived he realized he was completely wrong. As Seth looked through the vent he could tell it was another locker room, but what he saw in the locker room was worst than before.

There in the locker room was the man he had been looking for this entire time. On the floor was Wade Barrett, he had a ball gag in his mouth. his clothes were all over the room. Wade looked like he having trouble breathing, the tight black (dog-like) collar around his neck wasn't helping much, his eye's were red and puffy with tears running down his red face. Wade's hands were handcuffed to one of the legs of the bench, his body completely exposed. There was a bang and Seth jumped (so did Wade), the door to the locker room had opened and in came Sheamus and Ryback.

"Wade, fella, you're still here?" The Irish man joked as he came in.

Wade's eyes closed as he tried to turn away from the approaching men, Seth watched in silence as Sheamus straddled Wade's hips. The ginger-haired man ran his finger through Wade's hair, but the Brit moved his head away from his touch. Sheamus didn't take too well to this and smacked the side of Wade's face, leaving a large, evident hand print. Seth gasped and covered his mouth- luckily none of the men looked to where he was.

Sheamus ran his fingers over Wade's stomach, Ryback came and undid the ball gag Wade's mouth and clasped his mouth over the Brit's, Wade let out a choked cry as Sheamus took that moment to penetrate him. Seth's eyes opened wide, Wade didn't look to be enjoying this one bit...

Were they... Were they raping him?

Ryback moved back and grabbed Wade's neck.

"You shouldn't have let him touch you, just think at least it was us who saw it and not John, you know he would be much worst if he had seen it." Wade looked pleadingly at the older man.

"Please," He sobbed. "I didn't mean anything by it!" Wade hissed out the last part as Sheamus roughly thrusts himself down into him.

"He touched you, fella! You wouldn't be in this mess if you wasn't such a slag! Of all the people you have to suck up to, it was him." Another hard thrust with Wade's cries filling the room.  
Seth took this moment to leave, he couldn't watch this any longer, he needed to find Dean and Roman and tell them what he discovered...


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter guys!

I got nothing to really say except enjoy!

Mistakes are always my fault and I apologize for any.

DISCLAIMER: _I really wish I could own any of these guys but sadly I dont. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Here We Go!**

_Recap :_  
_"And what could you of all people be doing here?"_  
_"I need a little help" The figure said looking a bit weary._  
_"Why do you need me?"_  
_"No just you, the Shield"_

Dean folded his arms, he wasn't quite sure of what to do next: listen to the other man or just walk away?

Walking away seemed to be the best option to this matter at the moment, but something told him to stay and listen to the blue-eyed man. Looking around for a little while, Dean finally sighed and looked the older man in his eyes.

"What do you want with The Shield, Jericho?"

Chris had a smirk playing on his lips as Dean spoke. The blond man walked forwards a little before running a hand through his own hair.

"You know I haven't been here in the WWE as of lately?" Dean nodded so Chris continued. "Well, I couldn't quite believe what I saw once I entered the arena..."

_Chris walked through the arena doors, his head phones blaring music in to his ears. His fans had him signing things nonstop once he arrived in the parking lot, but Chris didn't mind- the fans we're the reason he was here- well partly the reason anyway. _

_The other? _

_He was back was because of a certain rookie of his... _  
_The blond had heard that Wade was going to become the new Intercontinental Champion._  
_Chris wanted to congratulate his rookie for getting this far, granted it was only the Intercontinental Championship, but that was one of the steps to becoming more popular and soon the World Heavyweight Champion- if the WWE decided to push his rookie even more that was..._

_Thinking about it now, Chris would have to stop calling his rookie a rookie, after all Wade Barrett was now a well-known name- just like Chris- but the Brit still had a long road ahead of him, but he was getting somewhere, it's a start right? _

_Smirking to himself Chris turned a corner but banged into someone. Frowning a little Chris took off his headphones resting them against his neck. He looked down at the man on the floor, a smile now on his face._

_"Rookie!" It was going to take him some time not to call his rookie, "Rookie"._

_Wade (his rookie!) looked up at him from where he had fallen to the ground. _  
_The blond took in Wade's appearance. He was wearing a dark blue (tight) t-shirt and a pair of worn dark blue jeans. Nothing too major. Chris held out his hand in which the Brit took it with a small nod and a "thank you" as he pulled him up to his feet._

_"Chris, what are you doing here?" Wade asked with a small smile of his own._

_"Oh you know I came back to entertain... and see you." Chris brightly at Wade as a small blush crept up the Brit's neck._

_Chuckling at the his reactions, Chris continued, "I came to you to say well done on going for the intercontinental championship, 'bout time you got a push!" Chris then noticed Wade's mood had fallen. Not knowing what to do, Chris placed his hand on Wade's arm. Unfortunately, Wade pulled away hissing in pain._

_The raven haired man held his arm in agony. Chris was able to see a dark mark when Wade's t-shirt lifted up a bit, the mark looked like a hand print. Almost like someone had held Wade down too tight._

_Opening his mouth a couple of times but having no words come out, Chris just stood there looking at Wade. The Brit had gained back some composure and had straightened himself out, but pain still lingered in his light green eyes._

_"Sorry," Wade said not looking into Chris' eyes. "But my elbow has just been playing up lately after that match with Orton." _

_The blond just nodded his head, watching Wade keep his eyes anywhere but his own. Chris was just about to tell Wade that there was 2 reasons that couldn't have been his elbow:  
First, his elbow injury was on his other arm.  
Second, There was a bruise that couldn't have possibly came from a match.  
But then some one burst into their conversation._

_"Fellas!" Sheamus came from a door way behind Wade, he slung his pale white arm around Wade's shoulders. "Chris, nice to see you back here! Been a long time eh?"_

_"Yeah..." Was all Chris said with a fake smile on his face, he looked between the two in front of him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Wade had suddenly became more quiet than normal. Plus, you could see something in his eyes... Fear. Chris places his hands in his pockets, his cheeks hurting as he awkwardly tried to keep up his smile._

_"Well... I'm off." Chris backed away, but kept his eyes on Wade. Sheamus turned them around and began to walk back into the room he had come from, but Wade turned his head to look at Chris and mouthed a 'Good bye' with a small wave of his hand. Chris watched them go, he himself turned and left. He needed answers. Why would anyone hurt Wade?_

_Or was it just that Chris was jumping the gun, getting too worried about his rookie?  
After all in this business you do get bruises a lot, but even so, Chris couldn't remember watching Raw or Smackdown and seeing a match where Wade had been forcefully held down by his arms. So...what the hell had been going on while he was away?_

"So...Wade's into some kinky shit, whats the matter with that?" Dean asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Because I thought with you guys being around here and there 24/7, Maybe you've seen something." Chris said waving his arms about in the air.

"Chris, you're worrying too much. Wade and Sheamus just probably bang each other harder than normal couples would, like I said before: he's into some kinky stuff." Dean shook his head and went to leave, but turned back round with a knowing smirk on his face. "Maybe you're just jealous that Sheamus got your boy before you had a chance to even move in on him..." He laughed at the blush on Chris' face now. Then Dean took the opportunity to leave for good, rounding the corner and walking down the hall way.

He then wondered where his teammates had gotten off too, but then something fall on him; or more like someone.

Groaning as he knew who it was already, this has happened before, but normally Roman was the one he landed on.

"Dean!" Seth yelled grabbing his face in his hands.

"What now?"

"There's something I've got to tell you, it's about Wade!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing to say again...

(I will give a cookie to whoever can send me the best pic of Punklee or Wade/Randy(or as most people call it Rade) edited or not)

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dread**

_Wade's Locker Room..._

Wade looked up from where he was on the floor. The night's air was cold as it hit his bare skin, the locker room door shut behind the two men who just left: Sheamus and Ryback. Wade rubbed his wrists, the handcuffs were digging into his skin, making red marks. Pulling his knees up, Wade curled himself into a ball. Sheamus had started to strangle him before the Irish man came inside of him, Wade's neck was red and swore- most of his body was red and swore...

Wade couldn't quite believe they had their way with him while being at the arena, they had never done that before. He must have really pissed them off.  
But what did he do?

All that happened was that Wade talked to Chris.

Was Wade not allowed to talk anymore?

Did they think that he would tell on them, and people would know what they were doing to him?

Would anyone believe that Wade Barrett- a former bare-knuckle fighter, was being beaten, raped, and abused to no end?

Or would they believe the face of the company and two fan favorites that they didn't do anything?

Really, it didn't take a brainiac to figure out that Wade didn't have a leg to stand on, nor, will he ever be free of what's happening to him.

The Brit wiped away tears that he started to slide down his face. Looking around Wade saw his "collar" that Sheamus had got him, they allowed him to take it off while he had a match on the nights like tonight. After all, they wouldn't want him to choke. Of course not, they'd lose their favorite toy.

Wade slowly stood up from the floor. Even though he was hurt, he still had a match against Kofi to prepare for. Wade was going to win the Intercontinental Championship one way or another, and then maybe they'll ask Vince if he could have a push up and go for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Wade Barrett- England's First Ever World Champion!

Wade smiled to himself at that thought. It was amazing how he still be able to smile and dream in his misery.

The Brit's dreams of being the future world Heavyweight Champion were just that; dreams.

There was no way John, Sheamus, or Ryback would allow that.

Shivering a little from being naked in the cold locker room, Wade grabbed his in-ring gear and walked into the shower area. For some reason, ever since they had started to abused him, Wade had felt the need to clean himself more and more; almost like it was mandatory. But then again, Wade would always feel dirty after they touched him. It was just the way it was.

Turning on the shower, Wade waited for the warm water to come through. stepping into the now warm water, Wade hissed a little as pain shot through out his body once the needles of the shower head hit his bruised skin. Leaning against the wall, Wade closed his eye's and lifted his head up, having the water go over his face. Thinking about everything that had happened to him in the past few years...

After his steamy shower, Wade put on his in-ring gear and "Barrett Barrage" t-shirt, he then stepped out of the locker room. Looking around before he continued to walk, Wade saw Sheamus not too far away- thankfully, the Irish man was busy talking to Randy Orton to notice Wade sneak away from them. The Brit didn't hear everything that they were saying but a couple of word's stuck out :

_"... Team up..."_  
_"... don't hold nothing back..."_  
_"... Remember, he's a pro..."_

Wade would have tried to listen in a bit more, but he was scared of what Sheamus would do to him if he found Wade eavesdropping on them. Turning a couple of corners, Wade stopped by the curtain that lead out to the ring. A crew-guy nodded at him, thankful that he didn't have to go searching for the 6' 8" Brit again for his up coming match. Wade just gave a small smile to him- but then, suddenly, someone jumped him from behind.

Panic and fear coming over Wade, his thoughts went crazy with the fact that maybe Sheamus or Ryback was attacking him.

Wade had fallen to the floor and was no curled up into a tight ball. He didn't care whether the worker saw him being weak, he was scared. He couldn't quite believe that Sheamus or Ryback would do this in front of another person, they hadn't before- but then again, they've been unpredictable lately.

"Wade...you ok?" a soft voice came.

Wade barely recognized the voice at all, he stayed curled up, but slowly opened his eyes and looked up. There standing right by him was Kofi and 3MB. Heath had a panicked and very worried look on his face, he must have been the one to jump him. Drew and Jinder were looking weary at Wade's actions.  
Wade let out a sigh of relief and a small whimper as his bruised skin began to sting from the pressure of the Brit's body weight on the floor. After getting back his composure and got up with a wince. He turned to the people who all stared at him and tried his best to smile.

"Are you ok mate?" Drew asked moving towards Wade, "You don't look so good..." Drew went to press his hand against Wade's shoulder, but the Brit moved back quickly.

"I'm fine." He said, but now Heath suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Are you sure you're ok? You know I didn't mean to freak you out like that? I'm so sorry if I hurt you Wade, it was an honest mistake! An ac- " Before Heath could apologize anymore, Kofi placed a hand over his mouth.

"As long as youre alright, Wade, then it's all good right?" Kofi smiled while tightening his grip around Heath's mouth, the young ginger at this point had folded his arms across his chest and was muttering about Kofi.

"Yes, everything's alright." Wade spoke while trying to cover up his bruised neck with his hand. Kofi let go of Heath and grabbed his championship from around his waist, looking Wade dead in the eye.

"Well, let the better man win." Kofi gave his normal smile and a wink as he walked through the curtain just as his music hit. The fans could be heard cheering for him. Wade watch him go then turned back to 3MB's Heath, Drew, and Jinder; watching as they shrugged their shoulders and said their good byes.  
Their match up with Randy wasn't until later, so they left.

A few moments later, Wade's theme hit. As Wade was about to walk out, he took a deep breath.

He had to stay 100% focused through out this match.

"Wade! Wait!" Someone yelled and Wade turned around to see who it was...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 5: That Must Hurt**

Gasping out in surprise and shock, Wade moved back, panic filing his eyes.

There, standing before him, was the three members of the Shield.

They started to come closer to him, Wade bit his lip, his mind telling him to run for the hills.

Why did they want him anyway?  
He was already beaten enough.  
He doesnt need three more douche bags beating the life out of him.  
But his body was frozen in place.

"Please tell me their not here for me..." Wade thought to himself.

The crew-guy looked at them, then at Wade, pointing a finger to the curtain as an escape route. The crew-guy ran away himself, leaving the former bare knuckle fighter frozen in place.

Wade closed his eyes.  
Why did they have to pick this moment in time to confront him?

"Wade!" Dean said, walking the closet to him. "We need to know what's- Ahhh!" Dean let out a sharp scream as Wade kicked him where no man should be kicked.

Doubling over in pain, Dean saw Wade running out through the curtain.

"Sweet mother of Jesus..." Dean muttered as he fell to him knees. Seth and Roman coming to his side.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

"Do I look okay! What a stupid question!"

"Can you get up?" Seth spoke this time.

"What is this? Stupid question day?" Dean was red faced by now and trying his hardest not to puke.

"What do we do now?" Seth looked to Roman who shrugged his shoulders.

"If what you told me about what you saw was true, then I think we should confront Wade."

"Just tried that," Dean breathed from below them, "as you can see, it didn't work."

"Yeah, but let's be honest here- if you were Wade, would you want The Shield surrounding you?" Seth asked, Dean and Roman looked at him. "Think about it guys. Wade's- if I'm right, which I think I am- is being raped; and from the looks of it, beaten. I wouldn't want three strangers who have a rep for beating up people around me."

"I understand that. But doesn't he get that we want to help him?" Roman said folding his arms over his chest.

"Like Seth said, he was probably sacred from the sounds of it" Dean finally got up from the floor. "I just thought, I need to tell someone he's right. Even though it's gonna stink for him to hear that he was right..."

"Who?" Seth asked with one eyebrow high.

"Chris Jericho, he had his suspicions, but I don't think he's going to like this one bit."

Seth and Roman walked down the hallways with their leader, who was leaning on them for support.  
Dean kept muttering about the pain, oh, the pain; and so on.

The TV monitor at the very end of the hall showed Kofi kicking Wade in the head, Seth winced at the impact. After turning the corner they walked straight into Randy Orton and Sheamus. The Irish man jumped back and held up his fist, Randy glared at The Shield, ready to strike like a snake at any moment.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean held up his one hand. "It was an accident!"

Roman and Seth looked at their leader then glared at the other two men.

Seth had a look that could kill pointed towards Sheamus.

"Yeah, an accident! Sure thing!" The Viper said with a smug tone.

"You calling us liars?" Roman growled at them, but Sheamus smirked.

"Of course not, why would we think the 'Shield' are liars?" Sheamus looked at them, Seth and Roman went to charge at them but Dean held them back.

"Let's not go there now." He whispered to them.

Unfortunately, Sheamus and Randy looked at each other then saw Ryback coming up behind The Shield.  
They attacked.

Randy got in an RKO on Dean, Sheamus crashed into Seth, and Ryback grabbed Roman by the hair pulling him away from the others so he couldn't help them. Soon the cameras were on them and some other super stars were pulling them all away from each other. Dolph and Jack took care of Seth and Roman, while the Big Show held onto Dean and Randy, banging their heads together. Booker T stood in front of Sheamus stopping him from going after the shield anymore. And finally, Damien and Cody both struggled to hold back Ryback as the bald man was trying to get to Roman.

"That's it!" Booker yelled. "ya'll are going to face each other tonight on Smackdown! The Shield vs Sheamus, Ryback and Randy Orton!" The fans in the arena went crazy. But the Shield all looked at one another, a worried looked shared between them. Chris Jericho came round the corner looking wide-eyed at them, suddenly though, Wade Barrett came around the other corner with his new championship belt over his arm. All of them looking at each other. This was turning into a disaster pretty damn fast...


End file.
